warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Fil de forum:Discussion générale/@comment-24497374-20160611083155
L'important est de vous amuser ! :) Images Délires Ascenseur.jpg|Le haut de l’ascenseur sans décendre 2013-06-17_00002.jpg|Planète Warframe 2013-07-26 01-57-07-39.jpg|Ils ne savent pas sortir x) 2014-07-30_00003.jpg|Nan mais je dit gg au bug de generation :) Cache-cache?.jpg|Des Eximus sont caches...sauras-tu les trouver? Warframe0002.jpg|Black Pac-Man? Upside down.jpg|L'envers du décors. Warf001.jpg|A moitié pleins ou à moitié vides? Warfr002.jpg|A hauteur des yeux. Warfr0008.jpg|BBQ party? Où sont les merguez? Warf0010.jpg|Bien cuit ? Warframe0028.jpg|CA,c'est du ...grenadier. Warframe0021.jpg|Un Kubrow sait faire son trou dans la vie... Warf0022.jpg|Grappiné par le p'tit trou,le gros... Warframe0027 (2).jpg|Smile,baby. Vide liset.png|Faite gaffe à pas tomber Warf0007.jpg|Casque Gambit Vauban avec ventilateur... Warframe0008 (2).jpg|Gambit qui fait aussi frisbee en Archwing. Lol.png|bug le plus courant LAGS ,,.png|Encore un bug Lags 713.png|Je traverse le sol de la map de par en par comme Gasper >_< Buger 4.png|le mur me bloque,quelle Domage V.V BUGGS.png|ça fait du bien, de prendre l'air de temps en temps dans warframe :) Warfr0000.jpg|"J'fais quoi avec ça"? :) Deux mains gauches... Warframe00060.jpg|Miroir,mon beau miroir ? Gravidius.jpg|Gavidius Invasion:mission 1 de 5 en boucle(portique/hors map/rez/back start)...6x! Gravidius2.jpg|Gravidius bis:le portail pour la boucle ^^. Blackseed 2 Jupiter.jpg|Blackseed 2,les 2 VIP down au point d'extraction (essayez de vous barrer,tiens)^^ Warframe0026.jpg|Invasion Corpus ou tango langoureux?? Boulet!.jpg|Haaa le boulet... Invasion Sat.Corpus vs Grineer.jpg|Comment "on te paye plus tard"? Make my day ! ^^ Pack_d.jpg|J'aime le Pack d! Je le VEUX ! Shéma réacteur.jpg|Comment rater un schéma de réacteur en traquant le dernier boulet ^^ Yaer's Kubrow.jpg|A donner: Kubrow aussi lent que moi.Contact: Yaer (Chose promise...^o^). Agent fufu.jpg|Mon agent est un fufu oO... Omelette.jpg|Deux neurodes,deux œufs dans un nid :on ose se plaindre? Lotus.jpg|Chère Lolo:un 4eme mail est nécessaire,j'ai pas entravé les 3 autres ^^. Loki scan.jpg|Loki:"Un scanner...pourquoi faire dis ?? Marques.jpg|Mission Syndicat,7/7 marques +...3 = 8 marques sur 7 .Oo Boîte mystère.png|Mais que fait cette chose ici... Orokin bonus.jpg|Comme promis("ouin mon Volt arrive pas"):au + simple le petit poteau or/blanc =rampe de saut..^^. Blackout vague 3.jpg|Un souvenir:Blackout 3/3 (Maniaques down via Moas sans tirer une balle) par Tastit ...12 ans !! Licorne.jpg|Licorne new age ? Bug_Survie.png|Et moi qui pensais jouer sur une version majoritairement française... Lévitation.jpg|Un exorciste VITE !! Lévitation 2.jpg|Lévitation(impossible de rejoindre le sol) ^^ Apnée.jpg|Un apnéiste ? Draga Uranus.jpg|Draga :poursuite hors et loin de l'eau ! Douche.jpg|Le Tenno est propre,le Tenno prend une douche (Uranus,quartier équipage). Warf0017.jpg|Une statue de l’Île de Pâques ? Ghost.jpg|Ghost in the ...Sky ? (hors map Phobos). Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone ? wtf.jpg|Trouvez-moi l'architecte... Statue.jpg|Ouf !! ce n'est qu'une statue (Tyl Regor) ^^ architecte.jpg|Pfff cet architecte.. Torpille..jpg|Torpille de brèche vue...hors map . Void capsule au plafond.jpg|Void,survie,capsule au plafond LoOt.jpg|Il y a des jours où on devrait rester couché Oo (Schémas Bronco,Akbronco 5 +2 cachés,T2 surv.). Trou de verre.jpg|CECI est un trou de verre:les agents syndicat y disparaissent pour réapparaître à l'extraction ... Tonkor-Comba.jpg|Ami Comba,où est...Tonkor ? Vautours.jpg|Façon "western": les Vautours Eximus ^^. Bug du nouvel aspect pour Quanta de Baro..jpg|Petit bug du nouvel aspect pour Quanta de Baro. Chouette les 4 canons, non? ^^ Architecte02.jpg|Après l'architecte fou, le designer barré ^^ Volt dans le mur secret du Stalker.jpg|Et dire que c'est le Stalker qui s'y cachait. Attention, IA rebelle! 2 en 1 (Tigris).jpg|Le tout nouveau Bâton-Tigris 3000! Seuleument 5 versements de 249 platinum! 2 en 1 (Lex).jpg|Achetez maintenant et recevez gratuitement un magnifique Lex assorti! Un trou dans le lab sous-marin.jpg|Non mais c'est quoi ça encore? Vue sur la mer 1.jpg|Wait c'est une... une... MAGNIFIQUE VUE SUR LA MER!!! =D Vu sur la mer 2.jpg|COMME C'EST BEAU! COMME C'EST... anormal... Jackal.jpg|"Houhou,il dort le mixer ?" ^^ Bug de couleur suite au pouvoir de Focus.jpg|Euuuuhh... c'est quoi ça? Ma Mag est noir et argent, pas orange! Encore un coup du Focus! Défaut de fabrication de la Dague sombre..jpg|Euuuuuuh... Sérieusement? Sortie.jpg|Sortie 2eme lev "13-18" ,naaan sans déc'? lol Sab 2.0.jpg|Tu pola un Carrier ,il paume son cerveau et prends tous tes tirs ? (Sab 2.0) ^^ Sab 2.0 Tier 3.jpg|Distraction en sab 2.0, 1 ^^ Sab 2.0 Tier 3 suite.jpg|Distrait en sab 2.0 suite...^^ Serveur.jpg|Voilà où DE cache ses serveurs désormais ...^^ Pâques 2016.jpg|no comment ^^ Jolie petit lag et drop de FPS.jpg|Des Cestra qui bug dans l'eau. C'est beau, mais... y'a un bémol. Cestra+eau=Drop de FPS monumental.jpg|Cestra + Eau = DROP DE FPS MONUMENTAL!!! :/ Ils sont casser....jpg|J'ai du m'asseoir dessus en venant au Relais. 20 pl au poubelle :( J'ai casser mes Cestra....jpg|Mes Cestra sont cassé :'( L'architecte bourré est de retour.jpg|L'Achitecte Bourré est de retour! Fuyez pauvre fou!!! Mâts.jpg|Blade Wolf16:L'architecte barré frappe aussi sur Céres !! Un chapiteau?? Paris P sourcier.jpg|Paris P 2.0 :tire dans les coins, indique un Nord quelconque ou fait baguette de sourcier ? Calin.jpg|C'est une invit'pour un câlin ça ? Loki water.jpg|Loki:même sorti de l'eau reste toujours mouillé...d'un facile pour viser ^^ Rathuum Kela.jpg|Kela de Thaym me nie ou c'est une "arme secrète" ? Architecte bourré sur la Lune 1.jpg|Attend... non, me dit pas que... Achitecte bourré sur la Lune 2.jpg|Même les Orokins ont des architectes un peu bourrés on dirait Architecte bourré sur la Lune 3.jpg|En tout cas, on peut dire que cet architecte était, "dans la Lune" XD Mystérieux... truc....jpg|J'ai enfin réussi à le screenshot! Aussi rare que bizarre ce... truc... Conclave coloré.jpg|Désolé pour l'expression, mais : quessé ça? 0_0 Rainbow Hexis.jpg|De la couleur chez les arbitres! Fuyez! Ils ont des émotions!!! Rainbow Sanctuaire.jpg|Simaris aussi a refait sa déco? Rainbow Loka.jpg|Ça j'avoue que je déteste pas ^^ Ça leur va mieux qu'à Simaris. Rainbow Méridien.jpg|Méridien par contre... pas sûr. Et ya pas de Grakata, donc c'est sûrement pas Clem qui a fait ça. Rainbow Suda.jpg|On se croirait dans sa tête. Euh, est-ce qu'ils ont une tête les Céphalons? Ou c'est juste des ordis cachés dans les mur? L world.jpg|Après le pack "d" (image 32) le "L" :je l'veux aussi ^^ Loki Uranus.jpg|Aprè Loki promène sa flotte (87), Loki piéton sous-marin...^^ WE Proxy.jpg|W-E Proxy step 4, Valkyr stuck en grand-écart sur la dernière vague ^^ Miroir 2.jpg|Miroir (screenshot 25) rework ? Chroma et son Effigie invisible.jpg|Effigie invisible et carapace collé, de quoi faire oublier que l'énergie baisse de 10/sec ^^ Corpus Volant.jpg|C'est un oiseau? Un avion? Non! C'est Super-Capitaliste! TennoCon troll.jpg|Mais je peux PAS y aller! Arrêter de retourner le couteau dans la plaie :'( Bugs J'ai créé cette page pour que vous mettiez tous les bugs que vous avez rencontrés au cours de vos parties. Voici quelques bugs en image: Carrier Wrym P WTF.jpg|2 en 1. La Carrier Wyrm Prime. Bug_4.jpg|Bug 1 Bug_3.jpg|Bug 2 Bug_1.jpg|Bug 3 2013-07-16_00001.jpg|Décalage du cryopod lors d'un défense 2014-07-26_00002.jpg|Kwak Et paf !.jpg|Bug extraction (retour zone précédente sur les fesses!). Warframe0013.jpg|Portes vertes mais closes(T2 Capt.). Warfr0009.jpg|Torpille d'assaut bloquée dans son berceau:abandon (Grineer vs Corpus). Warfr0012.jpg|Glissade directe vers le néant (rez ou abandon)... Warfr0015.jpg|Va donc le killer celui-là... Warframe0015.jpg|The Jackall :stuck vers la sortie(les mobs en ombres,en nombre...aussi). Warf0012.jpg|Gaïa alerte:réacteur détruit mais ...pas détruit.Stuck. Warframe0024.jpg|Palier rang 6:suivi de cible sans cible. Saturne.jpg|Sat/Phorid,mais la guerre c'est tout là-haut... Mars.jpg|Mars zone hors map. War0015.jpg|Un classique:vue 1ere pers.de l'intérieur. Warframe00251.jpg|3 armes bloquées et Glaive et Angstrum dans(dedans ^^) la même main.Abandon. Warframe00080.jpg|Strunt W. et Angstrum de mon profil sur le profil de ma fille (compte, email,ports diff.) .Mag ne les gardera pas,hélas. Saturne CvsG.jpg|Torpille again.Bug non résolu,pas mieux côté Corpus(la boucle).Saturne. W0033.jpg|Plus de 200 armes et pas UNE pelle?? Phorid.jpg|Phorid mission 2/3,déco'sauvage,=Phorid 4/3 ^^. Waf-rame0007.jpg|Exterm.Faut être motivé pour finir ainsi la mission...^^ En soute.jpg|Furtif en soute ? Terrier.jpg|Et furtifs en terrier...^^ Syndic.jpg|Les bonnes blagues de Lolo :ceci est une Extermination....^^ Parkour.jpg|Parkour dans l'espace (invasion Uranus,in-out 5x). Piscine.jpg|Piscine à débordement...limité ? Cube.jpg|Invasion Corpus :Cube lev 30 "disparu" 3x sur 5 au portail et revenu lev 0 le temps du résumé ...^^ Connection.jpg|C'est qui celui-là ? Sont où mes couleurs? ^^ New Frame.jpg|New frame en nightmare :Shade. Mag.jpg|Aimant à Balles infini (durera toute la mission) Pédiluve..jpg|Pédiluve ? Nyx001.jpg|Contortio-Nyx? Bug Syndic 1.jpg|Syndic Ext.15-20 devient 28-33...(suite) Bug Syndic 2.jpg|...pour finir en Excavation 30+...Oo Ven'kra Tel.jpg|L'intuable, l'immortelle Ven'Kra Tel en T3 Sab. Bug map-profil.jpg|Map nav. et une partie de profil d'un joueur...inconnu.Oo BB intuable.jpg|T3 sab.,le bug "Ven'kra Tel" se propage ^^ Corpus 33.jpg|...T3 sab.et touche aussi les Corpus. Detron 17 intuable.jpg|...et sur Jupiter (Sab.Syndic) un Detron 17 aussi.Au tas les agents ^^. 2015-08-24_00001.jpg|Sous l'océan, sous l'océ.. ah bah non 2015-08-24_00003.jpg|Le bug est plus visible ici 2015-11-15_00007.jpg|le dex furis en lévitation 2015-12-04_00003.jpg|un problème de bras? 2015-12-06_00005.jpg|bug de radar Osprey immortel.jpg|Neptune,Osprey intuable (la liste s'allonge ^^). Moa immortel.jpg|...Europe,et un Moa immortel,un (pas d'ouvre-boîte,sorry) ^^. Bug syndic.jpg|Crossover Syndicat:le bon level est celui du haut,bien sur ^^. Échange avec moi-même au Bazar.jpg|En mode Vendeur, personne d'autre au Bazar, et pouf! Je reçois une invitation de moi-même! Bug Clé.jpg|Clé du Dragon inusable en soute Orokin (a donné 10 mods à cette heure)... Mission avortée on dirait....jpg|Le Carrier aspire à travers les murs et je peux pas prendre ce trucs? -_- Va falloir creuser.jpg|Le spawn aléatoire, c'est bien, mais là... Va falloir creuser. Recherche buggé des Staticors..jpg|Recherche buggé :( (Aucune Tellure n'as été donné, on peux le voir à droite) Osprey-Muta invisible..jpg|Un ennemi invisible! Heureusement que j'ai mon détecteur de fantôme! (Helios) Alerte OTC.jpg|PREM' ^^ (Alerte One Thousand Cuts) Assez easy cette Sortie..jpg|J'imagine même pas la désilusion des noobs qui s'y sont essayer ^^. Zone bonus.jpg|Void zone bonus :"ascenseur" HS Céres ,Hapke spy.jpg|Céres ,Hapke : renforcement des mesures de sécurité en Espionnage ? lol Recherche labo.jpg|Recherche labs (Clan ami après réduction 100>30) :ça fait COMBIEN au final ? ^^ Bug maj Alerte.jpg|Un des bugs en boucle de Mars 2016 ><. Bug Azima.jpg|Tribut des 100 jours:Azima.Ticket à Zendesk mais équiper l'Azima règle le bug ...^^ Rathuum avec une fin.jpg|SI!! le Rathuum sans fin a une fin (restait 2 mobs pourtant /lev 302-306 à ce niveau) ^^ Dark sky.jpg|Par Toutatis !!! Le ciel me tombe sur la tête ^^ Équinox sans tête.jpg|Une tête? Pour quoi faire? Bug textuel Kubrow.jpg|Tien donc, je la connaissais pas cette option pour kubrow. Bug Fomorien.jpg|Alerte Fomarien:Itzal full ,Grattler-Kaszas-Orthos-Glaxion-Kulstar et...combos de Saule Saignant actifs Oo ^^ Je tiens a dire que cette page n'est pas là pour critiquer le jeu qui est très bien mais juste pour voir les bugs qui existent.